


Chocobo Rider

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets wished away to a small chocobo farm in the middle of no where. There he befriends one of the moodiest men of Final Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original version. I will be rewriting this.

Cloud hadn't known what to expect when a young boy was found in his barn. He had just brought in his Racing Chocobo, a beautiful large yellow riding bird, to put it in its stable and feed her. Patting down her feathers with a soft clothe he gently brushed along her wings. It was not long before the bird was calm and happy after the afternoon run. It was the sound of a groan that alerted him to the other presence in the barn. Turning he saw a smaller man lying along the hay stack. The boys clothes where black in colour and looked very much like some kind of robe. A strange emblem upon his right chest pocket shaped like a large strange feline. The young teen’s hair stuck up in odd angles only coming down to scrape along the base of his neck. Calming the young Chocobo in her stall he shook the smaller ones shoulder roughly not having the patience at the moment to deal with such things. He wanted answers and he wasn’t going to get them with the boy asleep on his hay stack.

The smaller brunette groaned gently as a hand shook him roughly along the shoulder. With a wince he slowly opened his eyes looking up into a pair of harsh blue eyes and wild blonde hair. He groaned once more and slowly sat up the pain in his side returning. The young teen glanced at the man beside him, "I..im sorry umm where am I?"

The blond raised a single brow blue eyes narrowing in curiosity, "Your in my Chocobo barn. How did you get here and passed my security?"

Frowning the wounded teen replied, "I am not sure I was attacked and next thing I know everything was black then green and I’m sorry I can’t remember anything else" The boy glanced down looking at his tanned hands in curiosity before looking back up at the taller blonde, "Sir?"

The soldier growled lightly as he examined the boy in front of him. The bright green eyes where the same colour as Mako and just as flowing as the life within it. He could read every emotion in there depths and from them he could tell the boy was being truthful. "What do you remember? A name your age anything?"

The boy frowned and shook his head voice soft, "No I don't remember anything. I don't understand.* with a glance towards the ground he raised a hand to his side gripping it as pain shot through it again. He slowly removed his hand after it faded only to find it covered red with blood.

Cloud frowned once more before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Great another stray. Well come on then can you at least stand?"

The brunette nodded and slowly stood gripping his side as it throbbed in pain. Following behind the blonde man to a small cottage like house. Outside of it looked to be a large fenced in area with several wooden dummies and a large circle of chalk with several cushions at each side. Following him inside Harry observed that the home was very much bare. Only for the essentials a couch a small table and two chairs. A small kitchen and dining room. He saw a small hallway leading off but as the blonde ushered him to the house he did not get a chance to see.

Cloud pushed the smaller male onto the couch somewhat gently before ording him to stay there and walking down the small hallway. Glancing into his room before taking right into the bathroom. Reaching up he plucked the first aid kit from the top shelf above the toilet. Stalking back down the hall he found his new charge still sitting on his couch. Walking up he set the first aid kit down on the coffee table before looking at the smaller male, "Shirt need to come off if you want that wound taken care of"

The green eyed teen blinked before nodding and slow removed the over robe and shirt beneath it revealing smooth tanned skin muscles built for speed and agility where clear on his now bare chest and stomach. The expanse of the younger mans skin however was blemished by large purple and blue welts shaped much like a boot print. Underneath the large bruises where small thin white scars scattered across his chest and back along with claw mark scars in his right shoulder and puncture scar in his upper right arm. Whatever had happened to this teen was don't so over long periods of time.

After examining what needed to be done he lifted the teens left arm gently examining the gash running along his ribcage and stomach. It wasn't as bad as he had first thought only needing minor stitches and a few days of rest. Slowly the blonde popped open the kit removing a white cloth and clear liquid before beginning to clean the wound as gently as he could which sadly enough was still a little more harsher than he attended it to be. It didn't take long before the blonde finished cleaning it and he looked up at the brunette "this is going to hurt a lot so you might want to grip onto the couch. I have to saw up this wound."

The teen nodded gripping the couch with his right arm. Even as the needle slipped in and out of his skin he refused to make a sound afraid that if he distracted the blonde that he would mess up by accident. After what seemed like hours of pain he felt the blonde tie it off and begin to wrap his chest and stomach with soft white gauze and he sighed with relief.

Cloud glanced at the teen as he finished off the gauze wrappings. The kid was strong not to have cried out as he stitched the wound. He wondered where he had come from and why he had ended up here of all places. "The names Cloud Strife, I suppose we should give you one as well till you can remember yours. Do you have anything you want to be called or do you just want me to come up with something"

The brunette frowned and shook his head before shrugging.  
Cloud brought a black clad arm up to his head rubbing the bridge of his nose the black leather creaking as he sat back along the couch looking at the boy between his black gloved hand. The kid was so confusing, and his eyes were just, he paused in his thinking before smirking lightly, "Mako, we can call you Mako to match those unique eyes of yours."

The now named Mako blinked and tilted his head to the before brushing back his bangs revealing a small lightening shaped scar on his forehead, "That sounds interesting…What's Mako?"

Cloud blinked and frowned scratching the back of his head, "Mako is basically an energy let’s leave it at that. Now you need to sleep and take some pain killers. I will wake you for dinner as you are probably hungry. Come" with that he stood and led the boy down the hall. Passing his own room on the left and the bathroom on the right he come to the door at the end of the hall opening it.

As the door opened it revealed a small room with a nice bed. To one side sat a desk and chair with a few papers and pens on top of it. Also in the room sat a small three shelf book cases and several shelves lining the walls. Possibly the strangest thing was the small set of drawers off to the side the where open and clothes were strode out of them, "Sorry for the mess it seems Vincent didn't clean up after his visit before he went back to his place. Anyways go ahead and pick something there should be some clothes for you to change into. The bathroom is right down the hall as you saw. I will fetch you for dinner"

Mako nodded as Cloud shut the door behind him. He turned to the clothes that were strode everywhere and his eyes fell upon a few sets of cloth. He picked it up before slowly dressing into the new clothes. He didn't want to risk a shower yet with his new stitches. It was long before a soft knock came at the door and he walked over to it opening the door to reveal Cloud.

The blonde looked the younger boy up and down judging from his size and build he couldn't be any older than 14 maybe 15. The clothes he had picked out where a pair of fitting black pants and boots. With a dark green tank top that had two stylish slashes going diagonally across the chest revealing the boys skin in small slivers. Clearing his throat he whispered firmly, "Come food is on the table"  
Mako followed the older blonde down the hall and back into the small dining room where the smell of spices hit his nose. It smelled very hot and exotic with a smell that easily made his mouth water with anticipation. Looking over the food he saw a strange yet wonderful smelling meat spread out on thin cut slices covered in peppers and onions. Next to it was a platter of a strange mashed vegetable that looked just as spicy as it smelled. On the other side was a small loaf of bread ready to be cut next to a small bowl of a rich yellow liquid that looked similar to honey. 

Smiling Mako sat down and smiled at Cloud who sat across from him. The food tasted just as good as the looked and smelled, and though it was a quiet dinner it was a comfortable one. They both knew that sometimes quiet companionship was better then the chaos of chatter.

Dinner was quickly dealt with and Mako even assisted the blonde with cleaning what was left over from supper. Even then the blonde only spoke when questioned or when something needed to be explained. It accord to both of them that Mako had only lost his basic memory, like who he was. Where he was from, but other such things like basic knowledge and skills where still intact. 

It was then that Mako wondered exactly his previous life had been like. His reflexes where trained and his knowledge of cooking surpassed Clouds. Yet he didn’t know basic things like what a Gun Blade was or even a Chocobo. He was like a new kid learning the world, and he didn’t like it. Something told him none of this was right and yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t help but like it. Even as he lay there in the borrowed bed staring up at the cracked ceiling he just wanted to smile. Cloud wasn’t such a bad guy. Sure he put on a cold front but his eyes burned with a passion when the young blonde talked about fighting or his Chocobo. Closing his eyes Mako simply laid there till sleep claimed him in its dark comforting grip.

-Dream-

Mako stood in a broken run down room, toys strewn around him broken and chaotic. Screams could be heard from down the stairs and he followed them. The sight was not what he wanted to see. A tall thin man with pale skin that seemed to be stretched to tightly across his bones turned to him. The mans nose was gone and replaced by to slits in his face even his lips where thin and pale. But his eyes where a dark blood red and slitted much like a snakes. The mans skeletal frame was wrapped in torn and tattered black robes. 

At his feet sat a pretty red headed girl her face twisted in fear even in death. Her throat had been split as she had screamed. Her blood was smeared across her beautiful tanned face large blue eyes where dull and lifeless. 

“Harry Harry Harry, Ssso nice of you to join uss! Time to die boy!” the skeletal man hissed.

Slowly a long polished stick was thrust in his face and a bright green light flew from the tip connecting with his forehead. Pain shot through his system like a bolt of electricity and he screamed.

-End Dream-

Mako woke up screaming his throat raw at the severity of the scream. It wasn’t until Cloud came busting into the room did the younger boy stop his screech of fear.

The blonde fighter swung his blade around looking for any threat or signof violence in the room before slipping over to the pale boy on the bed. With a calm mind he simply brushed the wet bangs from Mako’s face speaking softly, “Mako what happened are you hurt?”

With a whimper he simply shook his head before hiding his face in his hands. He didn’t know what to say. That horrible creature of a man and the poor girl. Who where they and why did that man call him Harry? Had that been his name? With a violent cough he simply shivered pulling at his hairin attempt to calm himself.

Cloud frowned before slowly reaching forward and gripping the boys shoulder, “If you wish to talk. I will listen.”

Mako shook his head laying back on the bed, “Im sorry for waking you”

The blonde simply shrugged, “I was training you did not wake me. Though my life is more peaceful I still need to train daily to remain strong”

Nodding the green eyed youth rubbing the scar on his forehead roughly. It hurt for some reason and he didn’t know why. Maybe the memory inflicted a mental pain that was physical as well. He knew it was possible he just didn’t know from where. “I think someone tried to kill me before I ended up here. I think that’s why I cant remember. Because I don’t want to remember”

Steely blue eyes peered at him narrowed in curiosity. If what he said was true then that changed everything. His new charge was running. Not only from a killer but from himself and neither were a healthy habit to practice. After all Cloud had tried to run from his past and it had only followed him. “Well I believe that trying to escape ones past is useless. It will always confront you and in the end you must either accept it or destroy it in revenge.”

Mako frowned, “Which did you do?”

Cloud glared at him cruelly yet his lips parted with the answer, “I ran at first but in the end I not only accepted it I got my revenge.” his voice was cold and calculating.

Mako nodded closing his eyes his breath evening out as he let sleep claim him once more. 

Cloud looked down at his new charge and frowned. He normally didn’t reveal things about himself to strangers. All of this happened so fast. He couldn’t understand how this boy.. No young man could trust him so much and he trust him in return. Was it because he saw himself in the boy? Or could be that he looked so innocent and hurt that it pulled at his heart just right. He wanted nothing more than to just hug the boy and kiss him. Sighing the blonde stood allowing the teen to sleep. His mind was clouded and he needed to think. 

He had only met the boy today and already his life circled around the little brunette. The way the his bright green eyes lit up at the food. Or how he laughed when Cloud has accidentally splashed him while cleaning the dishes. Everything about him screamed heart on the sleeve innocence. An innocence he had lost long ago. Sighing the blue eyed fighter looked up only to look into the red eyes of one of his closest companion. 

Jumping back the buster sword wielder growled, “Vincent when did you get here?”

The red cloaked individual shrugged, “While you were comforting your new… companion”

Cloud snorted, “You didn’t call ahead did something happen?”

“Ya, I had a fealing something big was going to happen. I guess that was correct as I see from your guest.” Turning Vincent sat down on one of the chairs close by. 

Shrugging the blonde yawned, “Ya poor kis lost his memory showed up in my barn bruised and bloody. He is an interesting kid you would like him.”

The red eyed man frowned, “Do I detect an affectionate tone Cloud?”

The blonde promptly flipped him off before laying his sword back in its holder till he needed it.

“That would be a yes then? Good you need help settling down. Perhaps this will all turn out for the better?”

Cloud shrugged, “Where you ganna sleep?”

Vincent shrugged he hadn’t thought that far ahead, “Ill just take my leave. I need to finish things up to the west. Oh and Yuffie is trying to get a hold of you. Perhaps you should call her? Then maybe she can stop calling me”

Cloud shrugged and waved good bye before slipping into his room shutting the door leaving the tall cloaked man sitting there alone.

Taking the initiative the mysterious man slipped down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Looking down at the smaller boy his eyes widened. Who would have though cloud would fall for such a delicate looking person. Sure the girls where pretty but this was a man. A grown man that looked more fragile than Tifa! With a sigh Vincent simply slipped back out the door closing it gently behind him before simply melding into the shadows of the house leaving only those who slept there.


	2. Chapter 2

For several weeks Cloud and Mako lived in the small house calmly accepting the others presence. The green eyed young man would dream ever night about magic and wizards. Evil and good; and a boy who was beaten by his own relatives. Ever dream was stopped by Cloud’s comforting presence. Slowly Mako began to piece his life back together. He began to remember his life before Cloud and the Chocobo Farm; and the more he remembered, the more he never wanted to go back.

Here he had a life with Cloud and the strange bird like creatures. He raced them and groomed them. The presence of the Chocobo and Cloud eased his mind and questions. For once in all of the life Mako could remember he was truly happy without regrets.

And Today was no different. Him and Cloud where in town looking for a new Chocobo. Now that they both lived there it was easier to care for more. Mako smiled and slipped into the Chocobo range. The young wizard carefully examined each bird carefully before his eyes fell upon a small black Chocobo off in the corner. Though he was smaller than the others in the range it was clear he could still carry a rider. 

Slowly Mako approached gazing into the birds bright yellow eyes. Calmly he laid his hand gently along the birds beak and laughed lightly as the bird gave a soft chirp of gratitude. Tucking a arm under its wing he led the bird to the edge where Cloud stood with his own Chocobo.

Cloud raised a single golden blonde brow, “That’s the Chocobo you want?”

Mako smiled and nodded, “Why not? A runt of a Chocobo for a runt of a rider!”

The blonde shook his head and chuckled, “A couple of runts indeed. Alright lets get your new bird of a feather, and you can ride him home if he will let you that is”

It wasn’t long before Cloud was strapping a few extra supplies on his rides back and they were heading back home. Smiling the green eyed teen urged his new steed along easily keeping pace with his companion. Slowly an idea entered his head and he turned to his companion a smirk crossing his lips.

Cloud froze as he caught side of Mako from the corner of his eye. Though his Chocobo kept going he could have sworn his heart wasn’t. The green eyed teen was smirking at him. His eyes shining with joy and hope. It was amazing how this young man could burrow his way into Clouds heart in only a span of a month. The way he looked with his black hair whipping in different directions was truly breath taking. He didn’t even notice when Mako sped up on his steed and blew past him till he was coughing up dust. Blinking Cloud shook his head clear of all thoughts before urging his own steed to catch up!  
Laughing the both pulled up into the barn slipping off their backs smiling at the other. 

Mako smiled brightly, “That was so much fun but exhausting! How do you race like that every week?”

Cloud smiled, “Takes endurance. No worries I will have you and your steed in the races by the end of next month”

Smiling the teen stretched stepping up next to cloud to help him relieve his Chocobo of its burden, “Sounds like fun I know in my past life I had a competitive streek and played in sports. Perhaps that’s why I don’t like sitting around the house doing nothing?”

Cloud shrugged lifting a saddle bag off the bird and onto the ground with a grunt, “Well I do know one thing. I wish you would stop cleaning so much. I know it’s a habit but I am not used to having such a clean enviroment. Your worse than the girls and that’s saying something”

Laughing Mako patted the the yellow Chocobo gently, “Well I wouldn’t have to clean so much if you didn’t leave messes around for me to clean up. I would cook to but I think I am addicted to yours”   
‘  
The blonde rolled his eyes before ruffling the teens hair. “Alright You put the Chocobos on their stalls and ill carry the new supplies into the house. I’m making chili don’t be to long”

Nodding the dark haired teen watched Cloud enter the hut and smiled before making a soft clicking noise to lead the two large birds into the barn and then to their separate stalls. Pulling out a cloth he slowly patted down both birds removing their harnesses and saddles carefully laying them on the side of the stall. Slipping over to his small black bird he hummed gently, “What should I name you? Speedy? No that’s not a proper name for you is it boy. Alright how about Talon?”

The brid chirped and nipped gently at the teens hair, “Ok I get it you like the name!”

Patting Talon down gently he hummed a soft tune he remembered Sirius used to sing to him. He hardly noticed the dark cloaked figure behind him nor the spell that hit him from behind.

-With Cloud-

Cloud stood in front of the stove his face set in a frown. It had already been an hour since he left the younger man in the barn. He knew it usually took Mako a while but usually he would be in right now. Sighing he set the chili on another burner cutting the rest off letting it sit. Slipping out of the house he immediently noticed something was off. Of course what would one except when they open their door and a man in red is behind the door.  
“Shit man what are you doing here?” Cloud sighed.

Vincent raised a brow, “Where is Mako I sensed something wrong”

Cloud frowned, “He is in the barn tending to the Chocobo we had to go into town today”

Nodding Vincent headed toward the barn throwing open the door and gave a heavy sigh, “Just as I thought he is gone”

“What!” Cloud shoved past him and was met with the sight of the two Chocobo and their brush on the ground with Mako’s cloak. “Shit! What the hell happened”

The red cloaked man stepped forward and grasped Mako’s cloak in his hands, “There is a static like energy lingering here. Much like when Mako looses control on his temper. I would think that his past has decided they want him back”

The blonde growled and hit the side of the stall roughly, “How do we get him back!”

Vincent sighed, “We don’t Cloud. We cant just cross through a rift!”

Cloud growled “Don’t give me that Vincent! Mako was mine to protect now you find out how we get him back Or I’m going to find out myself!”

Piercing red eyes met deadly blue, “Listen cloud the only person with the power to shift through this was Sepheroth whom if you remember correctly was killed by you!”

Cloud frowned and tugged at his blonde locks nervously, “What about those three maniacs? Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz I think where their names?”

Vincent’s eyes narrowed, “They would have the same abilities. But they would not do this for nothing.”

Cloud frowned, “Find them I want my Mako back”

Vincent chuckled lightly, “Your Mako”

The blonde cleared his throat and stormed out of the barn a blush tainting his cheeks.

-With Mako-

Slowly the young green eyed teen opened his eyes and was met with bright white walls all around him. Groaning he sat up and looked around only to see the man he had previously called Dumbledore sitting before him. 

The man’s eyes twinkled just so, “Ah Harry how are you feeling? We are so glad that you are finally safe and back here where you belong!”  
Mako glared his sharp green eyes glittering, “I don’t belong here. I belong where I was!”

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes I was told you would be less inclined to help us. However it is your destiny to kill Voldemort and whether you like it or not you will help” The old wizard raised his wand murmuring a spell the light blue spell struck the young boy in the head.

Mako yelped and gripped his head and slowly another mind began to press his own forcing it into the background. 

-With Cloud-

It had been two days since Mako’s disappearance and he was at his wits end. He had been training since it had happened and he hoped that blasted red eyed mystery would be back with the three fools. 

As if hearing them the door busted open and three white haired figures where shoved through the door followed by the red cloaked man. Cloud stepped forward staring at the three of them. Though they all looked rather peeved none had weapons hor where they being hostile. 

Kadaj stepped forward, “Look we don’t like you. Its because of you we lost our brother and mother! However if you help us get back big brother we will put in a good word to him to bring back your little Mako”

Loz and Yazoo remained some what silence taking up the couch fideling with their shirts.

Cloud growled and nodded, “Fine how do we go about getting Sepheroth back”

Kadaj smirked, “Your blood. You and him are connected in a way that is rather annoying. Smear your blood on his sword which we know you have and he will be resurrected.”

Cloud growled and stormed to his room quickly removing the long blade from his wall bringing It to the room with the other four visitors. “Fine here is his blade and all I have to do is cut my hand and smear the blood?”

Kadaj blinked and out right laughed. “Not quite half brother you have to impale yourself on the blade.”

“I have to what?”

-With Mako/Harry-

Slowly green eyes opened to the all to familiar hospital wing and Harry groaned. As if on que the short plump med witch came dashing from around the corner.

“A Mr.Potter back in here again as usual. I think I should put your name on a plaqe if you come in here to much more.”

Harry smiled, “Sorry Madam Pomfrey I just love your care and affection to much to stay away!”

The older witch snorted, “Sure you do. No let me check your vitals then I can release you to class ok”

Harry nodded and waited for her to scan him with her wand before being released. He smiled as he passed through the double doors straight into the arms of Ron and Hermione. It felt strange though being in their arms. Something just didn’t feel right. ‘that’s because its not’ Harry frowned at the voice in his head whispering in parseltongue” 

The green eyed wizard shook his head and smiled at his two best friends, “Hey sorry for missing so many classes Proffessor Dumbledore said I was really sick. Though I hardly remember it. What all did I miss” ‘you weren’t sick Harry think. This isn’t you’

The bushy haired witch smiled, “Oh Harry it was horrible you didn’t even remember us you were so far into hallucination! Oh Harry we were so worried. Poor Ginny was devastated when you didn’t remember you two where dating!”

Ron laughed, “Ya poor Ginny we had to calm her down for hours afterwards. Its good to have you back mate!” The red head slapped his back in a friendly manner.

The teen hero was suddenly saddened something about that gesture didn’t feel right. Like it wasn’t suppose to be Ron doing that. He frowned as a blonde haired blue eyed male crossed his mind. Shaking his head he followed the two out to the courtyard to go meet up with Hagrid. Harry paused and looked up at the sky smiling at the big puffy white clouds ‘Cloud remember’ groaning he simply shook his head and ran to catch up with the rest of the Golden Trio.


	3. Chapter 3

-With Cloud-

The blonde growled low in his throat and looked at the long blade that he had fought against many times. He thought about how this could kill him. But at the same time he would do anything for Mako. He never even got to tell the younger teen how he felt. He sighed and turned to Vincent, “If this doesn’t work and I die. Get Mako back for me there is a letter in the second draw to the right addressed to him. Make sure he reads it”

He closed his eyes and gripped the blade gently taking a deep breath he shoved the blade into his ribcage feeling the metal slide inside of him waiting for the pain. None came his eyes shot open as the blade’s presence vanished from his hands. He looked down seeing no blood and no blade.

“What trick is this?”

Kadaj raised a brow, “None look behind you”

Cloud turned his eyes widening as he came face to face with Sephiroth. The platinum haired man stood tall and proud his sword tucked onto his back underneath his one wing. 

Sepheroth turned to face Cloud a single elegant brow rose, “You brought me back?”

The blonde nodded.

Sephiroth grabbed the hilt of his sword, “Why?”

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, “Someone precious was stolen from me and I need your assistance in getting him back”

The older man huffed, “You need my assistance? In what manner? He?”

Vincent snorted lightly at the manner of questions before picking it up from their, “Mako he is Clouds new charge so to speak. The boy showed up with no memory and short while ago he was stolen from us and taken to a different dimension so to speak. You are the only one who knows how to travel through these rifts”

The blade wielder threaded his fingers through his silver locks, “Do you have something of his? This Mako. Why the name Mako?”

Cloud shrugged, “It matched the colour of his eyes. It was the first thing I’ve thought of and yes I have the old clothes from when he first arrived I will go fetch them” The blonde slipped off trusting Vincent to keep them under control.

-With Harry-

The small brunette awoke that night and sighed rubbing his forehead. He kept seeing the blonde in his dreams with striking blue eyes. Was he going insane? He shook his head and slipped over to his trunk popping it open. Rummaging around he froze when he saw the clothes he had been in when he left the hospital. They were strange. Dark black pants with a holster sewn in at the hip as well as the dark green shirt with slashes along it.   
He smiled and folded them neatly setting them to the side before pulling out the fingerless gloves laughing he set them aside and noticed a feather fall of the gloves. Frowning he picked it up and examined it carefully. 

The feather was long and black and seemed to be rugged built. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the dream from last night the feather looked like it came from the large bird he had been riding. He frowned and tucked the feathers in with the clothes. He didn’t have the time to think about the past he wanted to go talk to Dumbledore about those strange dreams. Harry sighed lightly before running out the door he was already late for meeting up with hagrid. The half giant said he had a surprise for him and he wanted to see what the professor had in store for him.

A set of hands shot out of a hidden passage grabbing the unexpecting teen roughly. Another hand clamped down on his mouth and Harry screamed in alarm only to have them muffled. He was pulled into the passage and all went dark.

-With Cloud-

Sepheroth growled when he was handed a ripped up and bloodied shirt. Frowning he examined it, “How injured was he?”

Cloud shrugged, “Not life threatening why?”

The white haired man held the shirt up to his nose taking in the rich sweet smell of magic, “The wounds were caused by magic. This residue will make it easier to open the rift. Show me where he was taken from”

The group of six slipped out of the hall and into the barn and Sepheroth’s wing fluttered at the strong magical residue slipping forward he placed the bloodied shirt on the ground. Before slipping his gloved hand into the centre of the magical residue. 

Cloud watched with intrist.

Sepheroth sighed lightly, “Only I may go through the rift from this side what does he look like?”

Cloud frowned, “How else Mako green eyes, his dark hair reaches just past his shoulders. He has a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead and a long gash like scar twisting down his ribcage and side heck the kid is covered in scars. He is small thin and very short for one his age.”

The man nodded twisting his hand he slowly faded from sight his last words resonating, “I will do this favour for you but in return you will no longer stop me in my hunt for Mother.”

The blonde could do nothing but nod.

-With Harry-

 

Slowly Harry came to his vision though blurry was clearing quickly. Sluggishly he sat up and looked around the darkened room in curiosity. Six people sat across from him and all where shadowed out but it was obvious they were discussing something. He winced as the lights came on and he blinked a few times till he could see the people before him clearly. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, as well as Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

The boy who lived growled, “What the hell is this all about? Where the hell am I?”

Severus sighed lightly, “You have been put under a spell its dampening you from learning the truth you already learned. Please you must believe us and your in the room of requirments”

Draco slipped forward and gently touched his cheek, “Harry Dumbledore erased and altered your memory in order to keep you under his control. If you allow us we can reverse it.”

Harry growled, “Like hell I believe any of you! What did you do to Luna and the others Malfoy!”

Fred grunts, “This isn’t going to work he wont believe us!”

George nodded, “He doesn’t even remember who he really is!”

Luna smiled and slipped forward, “Mandles tell Gentras secrets when they tell Hogwishes”

Draco and Severus looked at her and slowly a smile spread across Draco’s face, “Your right Luna Love!! Oh aren’t you the brightest little sister!”

Fred and George both snorted, “You actually”, “understood that?”

Draco nodded and sat down in front of Harry, “Last year after me and you became friends you told me you where scared of the nightmares that plagued you when you slept.”

Severus sighed, “You told me you secretly enjoyed potions after me and Draco tutored you in approving you. You told us it reminded you of cooking and it allowed you to understand and enjoy it more”

Harry’s eyes widened nobody knew about his nightmares except for Cloud, wait who the hell was cloud. He shook his head closing his eyes trying to shake the name out of his head. Wait did they just say he liked potions? Well he did he was just never able to actually make a good one. Wait how did they know that. His eyes widened once more as that mans face appeared once more in his memory Bright golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes ringed in a yellow green. 

He looked up at the other two whispering, “Who is Cloud Strife?”

Draco shrugged, “Probably someone you met when you went missing of course Dumbledore only told you that you were sick.”

Harry closed his eyes, “I wasn’t sick?”

Neville stepped forward, “I was in that hospital wing a lot these past weeks and I never saw you in there. There was a curtained area closed off but I snuck in there. You weren’t there that’s when we used the Maurarders map like you taught us. You weren’t in the school. That’s when we found out all the lies.”

Harry growled, “Show me the truth”

Severus nodded and held out a silvery white potion. Slowly Harry took it and let the potion slide down his throat not even gagging at the smell or taste of the potion.

The green eyed teen sighed as the potion worked its magic shifting through his memories revealing all that had been locked behind tight memory charms. Smiling the teen looked up bright green eyes shining with a new mischievous gleem, “So what all did I miss?”

Draco Laughed and patted his back, “Me and the twins finally hooked up, and Severus is now dating Remus. Oh and Neville and Luna are engaged”

The younger wizard laughed lightly, “ About time, I need to get back to where I was. Cloud must be so worried about me. Oh and Call me Mako”

Severus raised a brow, “Mako?”

Harry nodded, “Yes Im just Mako I hereby give up the name Harry James Potter. I give up all titles, money and power of the family name” he glowed a soft gold light before it faded into his skin lightly. With a smile he raised his wand, “Accio Mako’s clothes and Talons Feather”

In a soft light the articles appeared in his hands the feather hovering in front of him till he took it into his hands. Slipping behind a curtained that magically appeared. Black pieces of the wizarding robe and the hand me down clothes where tossed over the curtain and the swishing of fabric was heard along with distinctive clicks and snapping noises of buttons and clasps. 

Stepping out from behind the curtain mako sighed the tight fashionably slashed shirt clinging to his chest and stomach like a second skin the black leather pants clinging to his legs tightly also slashed in precise places to show off tanned skin and pale scars. His hair was tied into a high ponytail that just brushed against his shoulders and the feather was wrapped wround his neck like a choker clasped by a small delicate silver clasp.

Draco whistled lightly, “Damn wherever you went gave you a fashion sense.”

The others laughed including Mako who stretched lightly, “Seriously we need to find out a way to get back to the world I was in.”

“That wont be necessary little Mako”, A deep dark voice whispered from the corner. 

All seven whirled around spotting a tall muscled figure with silvery white hair that brushed the ground lightly. His clothes where somewhat bulky but flexible and his greenish blue eyes leered down at them.

Draco Fred and George growled shouting in unison, “Who the hell are you?”

The figure huffed lightly walking forward a long sword upon his back, “I am here to bring the little Mako eyes back to Cloud Strife”

Mako frowned taking in the mans appearance and the sword, “Your Sepheroth”

The man nodded his eyes locking with the smaller teen, “Indeed. Cloud has mentioned me. Come we must leave now or risk being trapped here for another week”

The green eyed teen frowned and turned to look at the others, “Can they come as well?”

Sepheroth growled, “A spell of that size would takes atleast a week to plan and work out but yet it would be possible”

Mako nodded, “Then start planning I’m not leaving them to die here”

The man growled, “As you wish childe but know this you will owe me. And when I call upon my favour you will not refuse me”

 

The boy nodded, “Agreed, Let us begin”

-Six days Later-

The group sat gathered in Severus’s room. They had all planned it perfectly. The spell would be activated much like a port key but fixed to shift through the rift. One had also been sent to Remus so he would be able to go through the rift with them. The only flaw was it wouldn’t activate till midday tomorrow, and Voldemort was planning to attack the following morning. The group was not sure if they should hide out or fight till the activated. Mako and Draco had suggested they fight but the twins and Luna wanted nothing to do with the fight. 

Mako frowned, “What if ok this is probably going to sound crazy but what if I sent a letter to Voldemort describing that I do not wish to participate in the war?”

Draco’s eyebrow twitched, “Brother dear he would enslave you as his personal fuck toy”

Sepheroth snorted at that.

Mako growled, “Shut up Sepheroth and I don’t think he will”

Severus frowned, “Explain”

The teen sighed, “Dumbledore manipulated him just as much as the old coot manipulated me. That bastard sent Riddle back to an abusive surrounding every summer. Just like he did to me. He knew that both me and riddle where being beaten and starved but he did nothing about it. Plus look at all the signs the only person who heard that so called Prophesy was Dumbledore himself and Sybal who strangely enough never remembers speaking It. We know he is good with altering memories. Think about it. What if this is all some big plan to make sure Dumbledore is the hero.”

Neville frowned as did Severus and Draco.

Sepheroth spoke up, “I may not know much but that sounds much like what I would do. Create a villain, warp a hero under my thumb then dispose of the hero making others think he went villain”

Severus’s eyes widened, “That fucking bastard was going to kill you in the end”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “Write to Voldemort explain to him what you did to us we might be able to turn this entire war around”

 

Smiling Mako nodded conjuring a pen and piece of parchment. He noticed as Draco wondered over to the couch to curl up with the twins as Luna and Neville shared the smaller love seat. He also noticed as Severus slipped off with Sepheroth probably teaching the long haired fiend how to do potions. Looking down at the parchment he sighed before writing down his pen strokes slowly curving together like striking snakes. If he wanted the dark lord to believe him he had to use Parsletongue the one language where you can not lie.

-With Voldemort-

The dark lord sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. He was surrounded by idiots. The evasion of Hogwarts was tomorrow and his men were not ready. He stood from his thrown as a messenger came running in with a letter in his hand. Snatching the letter he cast crucio on the idiot for not knocking the door.

With a cruel laugh the snake like man slipped off to his private chambers and slowly read the letter which was strangely enough written in parsletongue.

Hello Tom,

Hope you don’t mind if I call you that. Now look by now you have guessed who I am and I ask that you do not burn this letter until after hearing me out. I know that the prophesy states I must kill you or you kill me. However listen to my words. Within this letter I speak truth and as you know one cannot lie in parsletongue. Within this letter you will learn things that perhaps you would prefer not to know. However sometimes the truth must be known no matter how painful and shocking they may be.

I do not wish to fight you any longer. Ive had enough of this childish playground squabble and I don’t know why you carry on with it. Your being played. Look at everything in your life and how it is all stacking up. Dumbledore has been manipulating you, me and the rest of the wizarding world.

He left both me and you in abusive places. You at the orphanage and me with my own relatives who hate magic. The only difference is he allowed you to think all muggles were evil. He did make people be your friends. Then when you took over the role as the New Dark Lord he immediately rose to stop you. Creating the Order of The Phoenix and then mysteriously a prophecy was created that only the fortune teller Sybal and Dumbledore heard. I talked to Sybal she never remembers telling the prophecy. Doesn’t that seem a tad strange, and then some how part of the prophecy was leaked so you would hear it and attack the potters forcing it into an even more fore front. 

Look at the evidence. He erased my memories when he noticed I was slipped from his control. That I had made friends with two slytherins and that I was beginning to see that he paid Granger and that Weasley boy to be my friend and trick me into thinking Slytherin was evil. Think what about your life was truly yours to control. How much of your life was manipulated. Mine was before I was even born. What’s to say he didn’t plan you as well.

Mako

 

The Dark Lord slowly red over the letter once more and sighed. The boy had a point. He had been wondering the same things but if now his own enemy also thought the same and had also declared he was no longer going to fight it became clear the Dumbledore had to die. I wonder who helped the boy see the truth. Perhaps a letter back.

-With Mako- 

Mako sighed and stretched out across the chair as the other were scattered around the room. A letter fluttered into view before him and he frowned before laughing out loud, “Wow he actually responded”

At those words every person in the room surrounded him urging him to open it.

The green eyed teen smiled , “Alright Ill red it out loud since its written in Parsletongue”

Dear Mako?,

Interesting choice in name I must say. However the main reason I have contacted you is that I agree with your theory and you must know Dumbledore’s death is mine to take as is the wizarding world. However after this final battle I will cease senseless slaughter and try a more commanding approach. I ask that you send me the names of you and your allies so that they are not harmed by my hands or the hands of minions. However I can help crossfire or missed spells. Your smatter than I gave you credit for. I hope whatever life you choose will be far from the wizarding world. For I will change it to suit the way it should be.

Voldemort

They all smiled there plan was flawless.

-The Day Of Battle-

As described in the letter to Voldemort they all dressed in their normal clothes before slipping on Silver and Green robes. The battle was harsh and long and they stayed on the outskirts till the signal was given. Slowly they slipped forward as the fighting ceased all around only a single battle was happening in the center Voldemort V.S. Dumbledore.  
As they approached it was clear that the old coot was quickly loosing and the time was nearing noon. Dumbledore looked towards Mako just before noon and whispered, “Harry help me kill him fulfill your destiny”

Voldemort raised a brow and his wand eyes falling upon Mako’s face as he smirked a mischievous gleam in his eye as two words slipped from his lips “Fuck You”. 

Dumbledores eyes widened as Mako and his fellow allies faded from you and a bright green light hurled towards his unguarded form. What had he done.

 

\------------------------------

Mako fell into the waiting arms of Cloud their lips clashing together in a sweet kiss long due. Laughing thee green eyed teen pulled the one he loved close before turning to watch as Sepheroth gathered his three brothers. 

The white haired man turned and looked at Mako, “Remember I will come and collect your debt to me never forget that”

The wizard nodded before embracing his lover one more time the sun setting on a perfect beginning to a new life.

 

The End


End file.
